Solo un poco más
by Aya Katze
Summary: Aún cuando nos hacemos daño, no podemos evitar el volver a estar juntos, una y otra vez...


_Primero que nada quiero darles una disculpa, la realidad es que he estado mala de salud, con pocos ánimos de continuar de otra historia. Hay muchas cosas que me afecta en este momento, y simplemente no puedo hacerles frente. Sin embargo hablé con alguien que… bueno, tenemos una historia difícil y ante la diversidad de emociones, no pude contenerme y decidí escribir esto._

 _Tú sabes quién eres, tú sabes lo que provocas y lo que te provoco. Como siempre te lo dije, no puedo darte nada más, así que te dedico esto, la realidad es que no sé si lo leas, pero espero que si para que sepas como me siento, aun cuando no me creas._

 _Espero lo disfruten, es un one-shot_

 _Pd. Los personajes de Yurio on Ice no me pertenecen, de ser así habría más yaoi, y Otabek y Yurio serían canon :P_

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

Como siempre, no se encontraban pensando, si lo hicieran no llegarían siempre al mismo punto, ellos 2 comiéndose a besos, jurándose amor eterno cuando sabían que ninguno de los 2 podría cumplirlo.

Pese a sus 20 años, Yuri Plisetsky seguía siendo un niño que no gustaba de ser ignorado, seguía queriendo todo del hombre que ahora le sujetaba como si la vida se le fuera en eso, aunque luego del acto sexual, siempre volvía a todas sus demás ocupaciones y personas importantes, todas menos él, demostrando que aquello no era cierto.

Otabek Altin nunca sintió que 3 años hicieran la diferencia entre ellos, y esa había sido la principal causa de que pudiera enamorarse de aquel adolescente, pero en verdad lo eran.

Nunca quiso darse cuenta que esos 3 años marcaban la diferencia entre querer verse a cada momento y entre poder hacerlo. La diferencia entre creer que podías comerte al mundo solo con desearlo y darse cuenta que tenías que luchar por ello.

Yuri desde niño había recibido apoyo para su talento, él por su parte, había luchado no solo contra una familia homofóbica y prejuiciosa, sino contra una nación que no creía alcanzaría un poco de gloria en ese deporte, razón por la cual había tenido que pagarse hasta lo más sencillo, para tener la más mínima oportunidad de competir.

Apenas y pueden cerrar la puerta tras de si ante la ropa que está a medio quitar y que les impide la tarea, no les importa, se extrañan lo suficiente para ignorar los pequeños golpes que se dan contra los muebles, buscando llegar a la cama, sin embargo no lo logran, luego de caer al piso, Yuri, impaciente como siempre, saca su miembro para colocarlo en su entrada, buscando sentirlo dentro.

\- Espera, déjame prepárate… - murmura como siempre Otabek sobre los labios del ruso, que gruñó con molestia

\- Solo entra, maldita sea, estoy tan caliente que no sentiré nada – le ordena, y aun cuando eso es verdad, ambos saben (como siempre) que un par de horas después, luego de haber tenido sexo como si no existiera un mañana, el rubio estará ligeramente adolorido, y ese será un pretexto para que Otabek le mimé todo el día, haciendo por él cualquier cosa, con tal de quitarse ese sabor a culpa por haberle lastimado.

Entonces pasan ese periodo de "luna de miel" juntos, sin querer recordar de momento eso que ha hecho que cada año terminen separados nuevamente.

Luego de días, ambos vuelven a la realidad, y entonces Otabek recuerda que no puede desaparecer simplemente, que tiene que entrenar, que tiene que trabajar, que tiene que hacerle saber a su entrenador que está bien y no simplemente desaparecido.

Ambos vuelven a la realidad, y entonces Yuri recuerda que odia al Kazajo, que odia que sea tan responsable, que no se de la libertad para que estén juntos, desde siempre, como cuando era menor de edad y no quería ponerle un dedo encima, como antes cuando Yuri le decía que salieran juntos, que compartieran más tiempo, y entonces el castaño le decía que no debían hacerlo para no dañar su carrera.

Pues si bien Otabek nunca dañó su carrera, si se encargó de dañar su corazón, por eso dolido, sintiéndose solo y abandonado, busca dañarle con esa misma intensidad cada vez que le ve, sobre todo cuando nada pareció nunca alterarle, ni los gritos, ni las malas palabras, ni los golpes, ni aquella despedida de su vida…

\- " **Esa fue tu decisión y la respeto"** – dijo el castaño en aquella ocasión, haciendo que él lanzara su celular lejos al leer aquello, y gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas para de esa forma no dejar salir sus lágrimas, hasta que Lila se apareció frente a él y logró controlarle.

Al año siguiente al verle en el GP, con el orgullo lastimado, apenas y le miró de reojo, sin embargo cuando se encontraron en el pasillo del hotel, simplemente al verse Yuri corrió a los brazos del otro, quien como siempre le recibió entre besos, buscando recompensarle todo daño infringido, así como la soledad vivida en esos meses.

Otabek le ama, lo sabe con certeza, aun así también sabe que no pueden estar juntos, que no es sano para ambos, porque Yuri no dejará de ser aquel hombre egoísta y necesitado de amor, aquel hombre que él aprendió a conocer, y que pese a sus arranques de odio, ama ante todo, y él no dejará de ser el hombre responsable que odia Yuri, ese que buscará siempre salir adelante, aunque eso le cueste hacerse a él mismo y a su felicidad a un lado.

La semana ha pasado, y cuando Yuri despierta al lado del hombre que ama, puede verlo revisar su celular luego de días de no haberlo hecho, sabiendo que nuevamente el fin se acerca. Cierra los ojos y finge que duerme, desea retrasar el momento de separarse, solo un poco más…

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

 _Sigo con toda la intención de continuar mi otro fic, así como de empezar los otros 2 proyectos pendientes. Una disculpa por la demora, en verdad. Solo necesito algo de fuerza física para ello._

 _Gracias a los que pese a todo leen, y más gracias a los que me dejan mensajes_

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
